


Rowena's Big Oopsie

by xxEmi



Series: Destiel Bingo [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 16:50:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14000430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxEmi/pseuds/xxEmi
Summary: Ill apologize in advance. This was written in twenty minutes and not looked over.Cas gets hit by a love spellSams uncomfortableDeans jealous





	Rowena's Big Oopsie

Dean grit his teeth as Cas draped himself into Sam's lap.

  
"Your eyes are very pretty." Cas cooed, reaching up to brush the bridge of Sam's nose.

  
Sam looked very uncomfortable as he made Cas sit upright. "Th-Thanks Cas... Um, but I'm trying to do some research."

  
"You're cute when you do research." Cas said with a sigh.

  
"Dear God would you two get a room." Dean said irritably as he focused harder than needed on the passage.

  
Cas' eyes lit up. "Yeah!"

  
"No!" Sam exclaimed. "I- uh," He faltered at the sight of Cas' sad puppy eyes. "I.. I have to finish this research... It's very important."

  
"What are you researching?" Cas questioned as he leaned against Sam's arm.

  
"Uh... Stuff for a reversal spell." Sam said.

  
A reversal spell for a love spell to be exact. It had been a completely normal day, they were out on an easy salt and burn when out of no where a cloaked figure showed up and did something to Sam and Cas before disappearing just like that. At first it didn't seem like anything had happened but then Dean noticed that Cas, newly human Cas, wasn't acting right. His ~~beautiful~~  blue eyes were glassed over and he was looking at Sam like Dean looked at pie. Which was.... unsettling.

  
"Can I help?" Cas wondered aloud, wrapping his arms around Sam's neck.

  
Sam looked up at Dean with a nervous look in his eyes. "Uhm... No... I think we got this down... Why don't you do watch some tv?"

  
"If that's what you want." Cas said, getting up and walking over to the couch.

  
Sam let out a large breath and shook himself before picking up the book. "Until we know what the spell was that hit Cas, we won’t be able to find a counter curse."

  
Dean cursed under his breath. "You mean we have to track down that son of a bitch? I mean hell they could be anywhere by now."

  
"It was sure nice to see Rowena again.” Cas said from the couch where he was channel surfing.

Sam and Dean exchanged weirded out looks.

“When the hell did you see Rowena?” Dean asked. And why wouldn't Cas mention it?

“Earlier today, when we were taking care of the haunting.” Cas said flippantly as he landed on the Animal Planet.

“That was her!” Sam exclaimed.

  
Cas nodded as he watched a lioness take down a gazelle with extreme interest.

  
“Do you know where she is?” Dean asked.

  
Cas nodded and shifted in the couch to make himself more comfortable.

  
…

  
“Well are you going to tell us?” Dean snapped when Cas didn’t answer.

  
“Oh!” Cas said, as if the thought had never entered his mind. “She’s down at the hotel, room 2B or maybe it’s not 2B.” He said with a thoughtful hum.

“Let’s go.” The brothers said together, getting up and gathering their stuff.

* * *

 

Rowena smirked when she heard the knock on her door. It took them longer than she expected to figure it out. 

She opened the door with a face of mock surprise that morphed into genuine shock.

"Damn it!" She spat out. "Do you know how long it took me to find that spell? And now look." She said motiong to Sam who was more or less unwillingly holding hands with Cas.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Deab demanded.

"It was suppose to be you!" Rowena said before huffing and motioning for them to come in.

"What was suppose to be me?" Dean asked bewildered.

"The love spell was suppose to target you." Rowena said as she fumbled around in the hotel closet, retrieving a worn out, yellowed piece of paper. 

"You wanted me to fall in love with Sam! Are you crazy!?" 

Rowena rolled her eyes. "As fun as that would be to watch, thats not what I meant. I meant the spell was suppose to hit you and Cas, but apparently I missed." She made a face. "My grand plan to rid the world of the sufforcating sexual tension and I blew it."

"We do not have sexual tension!" Dean shouted, feeling his cheeks go red. 

"I beg to differ. Now Rowena will you please break the spell." Sam begged as Cas pressed himself tightly against him.

Rowena smiled. "Only if Dean will take Cas out on a date."

"What!?" Dean spluttered. "I.. but he doesnt even like me in that way!"

"You'd be surprised." Rowena said with a smile. "Now do we have a deal Winchester?"

Dean huffed. "Deal."


End file.
